Underneath the Pale Moonlight
by Tekken is teh sex
Summary: SasuSaku. Rated PG for a reason. Sakura and Sasuke had been married for months now and Sasuke reflects on his past with Sakura as well as other marital issues X.x... ONESHOT. well, supposed to be...


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I plan to marry Kishimoto-sama so I can be co-owner!  
AN: My first fic- yes, it's finally done! Xx. I don't know what to do! I'd like to thank my cousin and all my friends... also, I'd like to add that I ended it before I wanted to, so... if it seems a little cut off, it is and please PLEASE review! Tell me what I can do to make my stories better and all that junk (I accept flames because I can take them unless I am on my period.) Enjoy!  
Underneath the Pale Moonlight

It had been a long day. They had been traveling for days on end until they found the hotel of their dreams, but she didn't let him rest quite yet. She told him to go out for the while, just for a little while.

She had a surprise for him.

So it had been a couple of hours of sitting on the park bench watching the children play their trivial games and lovers' entwined fingers. As he watched them go by, he remembered how long she had waited to walk hand in hand with him. She finally was able to since she won his heart. And she would be Haruno Sakura no longer.

She became Uchiha Sakura at long last.

Yes, she was finally married, the happiest day of her life. After the marriage they started looking for houses, hence all the traveling they've done. They had no time to make an Uchiha heir because of their traveling, but once he did… then what would he do?

"My last goal was to have an heir to the Uchiha clan, not to fall in love," he had told her once. But it wasn't just her he was trying to convince. It was himself.

And he remembered her reaction. Bowing her head to hide the hurt she would reveal in her voice, she simply said, "Gomen, Sasuke-kun. I just wanted to make you happy, that's all." She had turned around to leave when he realized what she was doing. She was willing to give herself up just to fulfill his dream. She was completely unselfish.

"Oi, Sakura-chan." That was the first time he had called her with the honorific, and she had noticed. And he noticed that she noticed for she stopped dead in her tracks.

"H-hai Sasuke-kun?" She spoke to the ground as his hand fell on her shoulder. "Sakura-chan, I-" he turned her around. "Arigato…" and they had shared their first kiss together.

He snapped out of his flashback as a strange woman sat beside him and grinned widely.

"Ohayo, what's your name?" She leaned in closer.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He knew exactly where this was going.

"Sasuke-kun, huh? Mine's Aya." She just kept smiling.

"Hm." Was all he said.

"Not the talkative type, are ya'?" she giggled and stared at his eyes, trying to peer into his heart.

"I know what you want." He snapped his head to the distance. The sun was beginning to set.

Aya had blushed. "Oh, you do… then… well…"

"I'm married." He got up. "and I should probably be getting home now." At that, he left the woman on the bench to go to his Sakura-chan.

Sasuke thought a lot about his past with Sakura. He was sure that on the say he had found out he would be in Sakura's group, deep down inside he was very glad. She wasn't the attractive woman she was now, but she still had that spunk. He could see why the dobe had a crush on her.

But now, her physical beauty had blossomed too. Her hair had grown to the middle of her back. Sasuke loved the way it danced in the wind and curled around her body. So the rumor was true, Sasuke really did like long hair. He would always catch himself playing with Sakura's hair on occasion. When he did, he usually stopped, which Sakura clearly disliked.

"Sasuke-kun, you don't have to stop. I like it." She would flirt with him, trying to get him to play with her hair again.

"Ah, Sakura, you owe me- "

"I know, I know. I owe you a son." She'd sigh and lean on him, resting her head on the crook of his neck.

Sasuke shuddered as it was getting chilly. He quickened his pace. He couldn't wait to get home. Sakura had matured a lot, but one thing remained the same. Her eyes. Her eyes always kept that deep green innocence and that was the way he liked it. Once in a while he'd catch a glimpse of longing in her eyes, but they still held onto the innocence that clouded over that, since she never really understood what she was longing for. And Sasuke knew exactly how to pursue or confine her misunderstood lust. He mostly did the latter:

"Sakura-chan, let's go out to eat." How he _hated _to do that. He was worried about the staring eyes that bored themselves into them. They truly were a match made in heaven. Two fallen angels found true love at last.

_No._ Sasuke thought. _I am no Angel._ He winced at the thought of his brother.

_No. _He thought. _Angels don't kill. Angels don't kill family. _Sasuke looked up towards the sky. _Red Moon won't rise anymore._ The moon was full and the sky was clear He was almost home. Almost to his Sakura-chan.

_"Sasuke-kun! We got a letter from Naruto-kun!" She bounced into the living room._

_"Read it to me, love." He grabbed her waist and encircled his arms around her. She giggled._

_"Dear Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme," she laughed. "We all miss you here in Konoha. I hope this house is permanent, so we can visit you. Have you had time to make an Uchiha heir yet?" Sasuke smiled. Even the dobe wanted them to have a child, one that he could entertain. Naruto always loved children. "I'm doing what you suggested. I'm going out with Hinata-chan." Sakura squealed in delight. "She's really a nice girl. But I'm doing this for you, Sakura-chan." She stopped there. She slowly brought her arms down. "… for me…" she barely whispered. Sasuke noticed this and hugged her tighter._

_"Don't worry, love. He'll do it for her eventually." He kissed her ear._

_Sakura smiled. "You're right. I should trust Naruto to make the decision. I should trust you." She turned to peer at him with those big green eyes. "I trust you." She kissed him lightly._

_"You don't have to tell me." And he returned the gesture._

Sasuke stood in the lobby. Reminiscing was something he did often. But now he had something in his future he could think about. Something to look forward to. He had his Sakura-chan waiting. Just waiting. And was curious as to what he had in store.

The stairs seemed longer than they actually were. Anticipation coursed through his blood. The hallway had no lighting which made it somewhat difficult to find their room. Groping in the darkness, he finally found their room and fumbled with the keys to get it open. When he did, he was very glad he had it in his mind to rush home.

Blue. Everything all hues of blue. The bed, the floor, the tables, the walls, everything. But that wasn't the best part. She was there, out on the balcony, moonlight pouring down on her. Her hair danced in the breeze along with her white, translucent dress. Behind her there was a forest. Not a big one, but still enough green to make the pink of her hair stand out. The moon shone overhead casting its magical light on everything. Sasuke just had to get closer.

The closer he got, the more he saw the shimmering reflection of the moon on the small lake below. God, it was beautiful, almost fantasy like. A fantasy come to reality. Too perfect. He had to make sure it was real. He knelt down, and grabbed Sakura. He nuzzled his face on her stomach, drinking in her scent. Her scent, god, it was pure heaven. Sasuke felt a hand on his cheek which directed his attention to her face. A single tear escaped and coursed down her face. He was breathless.

"I'm ready." She never tore their eye contact. He could tell she was ready by the pure love in her eyes. And she was dead serious. So he nodded, picked her up, and carried her to their bed.


End file.
